


~Emperor X Prince~

by Marshadow4



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adults, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshadow4/pseuds/Marshadow4
Summary: Warning:This is an incsest lemonshotPrince is 19 and Emperor 22Edit; I will not write this stuff again, this story will be here tho for anyone's satisfaction, for me, I'm just leaving it alone.





	~Emperor X Prince~

Prince's POV

"Ahh~ Ah~"

This feeling...

Emperor-" [Thrusts genly.] You like that?~"

Is so good~

"Nya~ Yes~ More!~"

I felt how my brother licked my neck as his thrusts quickened.

"Aaah!!~ Ahh!~"

This is all I ever wished. My Nii-San being this close. This feeling is the best I ever had in my life. Each thrust gave me more and more desirable pleasure. I saw how Nii-San was leaning his face to my red face. I moaned loudly and see Nii-San's attractive face. He was about to kiss me and I was prepared to kiss him back. He leans close to my face and he was about to press his soft lips mine and I-

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Narrator's POV

The alarm woke Prince up. Prince's eyes opened widely on an instant.

Prince-"NOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled.

Prince wanted to kill his alarm for ruining his "sweet" dream, and he was going to. He got off his bed then grabbed the alarm, which it disconnected too from the plug, and when he was about to throw it.

Emperor-"Prince." He called from the kitchen.

Prince stopped his actions.

Prince-"Yeah?" He talked back.

Emperor-"What was that scream about?"

Prince's face flushed but thankfully his brother wasn't seeing him.

Prince-"Uhhh a nightmare..." He lied.

Emperor-"Ok? Also prepare to go training in turf war. *Mind* Still having nightmares at this age? [Starts cooking Prince's breakfast.]"

Bitch anyone can have any nightmare at any age.

Prince-"Ok. *Sigh* [Leaves the alarm clock back on the night table.]"

Prince got dressed in his usual clothes/gear. He was still disappointed that his "sweet dream" didn't continued thanks to the alarm. Although, he really wanted "that" with his own brother. Prince has been in love with his brother for past 6 years and apparently he not only wants him like that. He wanted his brother to love him more than that, as his boyfriend. But sadly, apparently, is wrong for 2 brothers, sisters or siblings, to love each other like that, in a relationship. Now that I'm writing this I wonder if that's even illegal🤔. Prince went to the kitchen and saw already a plate with pancakes on it, fork and knife placed right beside of plate, maple syrup to the other side of the plate and orange juice to finish it off. Prince really love how his brother knew him and it means a lot to him. Prince knows that his brother own brother cares and loves him. But Emperor doesn't know how his little brother really feels about him.

*Time Skip to the plaza + Time lapse*

Prince finished eating then washed the dishes. Emperor came back to the kitchen, already dressed, and both left the house. They met up with the rest of their team. They "played" turf wars while Emperor teached Prince, everything normal like a routine. Hours passed until it was getting late. Another normal day for Team Emperor.

*Normal*

Prince was tired from all the battles but not alot since what tires him is his brother's teaching on how to be the king of turf wars, its been happening for years and he's tired of it. Now I'm thinking of Prince being Simba. Team Emperor exited the lobby of the Inkopolis Tower.

Emperor-"Alright, that'll be all for today."

Eging and N-Pacer nodded and the team said their goodbyes. Now its just Emperor and Prince again. Prince felt warm like in other times when he was with his brother alone.

Emperor-"C'mon Prince, let's go home."

Prince nodded and both walked to their home. While walking they chatted and Prince had some questions for him.

Prince-"Nii-San."

Emperor-"Hmm? [Turned his head to his younger brother.]"

Prince-"How much do you love me? *Blushes a little*"

Emperor saw the creeping blush from Prince and oh boy he knew what was happening by just seeing him with that face but he'll go with the flow for a bit like he "doesn't know about anything".

Emperor-"Very much, I'd say."

Prince-"And what would you do if something happens to me?"

Emperor-"I would be frighten, I'm not lying. If something really bad happens to you I know I'll get very depressed by losing you. Prince, you mean so much to me cuz your my little brother and as your older brother it is my duty to take care and protect you."

Prince was about to ask something else but Emperor interrupted him. Both stopped walking.

Emperor-"Now I ask, Prince, how much do you love me back?"

Prince face flushed.

Prince-"W-Well, I-I love you very much. I love how you look after me and know me so well. And I still miss you sleeping with me when I was little when I had nightmares. Like I would feel lonely if you weren't by my side. I always feel warm with your touch but I wish we can be closer too."

Prince realized what he just said and mentally screamed like thinking he really screwed up his confession. Emperor was amused by his young brother's. He even blushed a little when he heard all of that. Prince turned his face away from him. He didn't wanted to see or hear his big brother's rejection.

Emperor-"Prince."

Prince-"Y-Y-Yes? [Slowly looks at Emperor while trembling.]"

Emperor-"I could be "that" with you but you know that being in a relationship with your own brother would be a good idea since its apparently a bad thing."

Prince was ready to cry his eyes out but Emperor hugged him and he corresponds to it while closing his eyes and felt tears run down his soft cheeks.

Emperor-"You know? I don't care if its very wrong. I don't even know if its completely confirmed wrong. *Mind* Maybe I should give him a chance."

Prince opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Emperor removed Prince's tears with his own thums.

Emperor-"Hey, don't be sad. I'm giving you a chance." He smiled a little.

Prince's crying face substituted to a joyful one. He was so happy, like he couldn't describe his own happiness. He was about to kiss Emperor but Emperor pulled apart.

Emperor-" *Whispers* Let's keep as a secret ok?"

Prince nodded eagerly. Both walked to their home.

That day they slept together cuz Prince really missed sleeping with his brother.

Days passed and oh boi Prince was desperate for his brother to make him his but he also wanted to try something else.

*Night time*

Emperor was sleeping alone. The door opened slowly revealing Prince. Prince entered quietly, not making a sound. He walked towards his brother's bed. He slowly got on and removed the covers.

[Lemon starts now~]

Prince blushed but was determined for what he was about to do. He gently pulled Emperor's pants down revealing that 9 inch member that he wanted inside of him. At first he poked at it and heard a sleepy grunt from his older brother which scared him. Emperor's member twiched and slowly got erected. Prince blushed madly and mentally screamed to himself although he saw how Emperor got chills by the exposure. Prince's assumes that he's getting cold but he'll make sure he'll feel warm a little bit or well try to warm him. Prince got close to his brother's member and nervously licked the tip once.

Emperor-"Nh~"

Prince's face heated by hearing that moan but he wasn't stopping so he kept licking slowly from the bottom to the tip again and again non stop.

Emperor-"Ngh~ Mm~ Mh~ [Bites his own bottom lip while sleeping.]"

Prince got turned on. He wanted more of his older brother's member so he grabbed it with one hand, put the tip on his mouth and sucked it.

Emperor-"Nhh~ Ah~ Ahh~ [Opens his eyes a little bit but his vision was blurry because of the drowsiness.]"

Prince-"Mm~ [Bobs his head up and down going far as he could.] Mmh~"

Prince found Emperor's member rather delicious. Emperor finally woke up and saw what Prince was doing.

Emperor-"P-PRINCE!!"

Prince frozed in place. Surprisingly, Emperor had no words to say. Prince still had the member in his mouth. There was a big awkward silence between them, especially in this scene. Emperor decided to speak first.

Emperor-" [Slowly sits down.] M-May you explain?"

Prince quickly took his brother's member off his mouth. Although, he needed him very badly.

Prince-"I-I need y-you."

It was all Prince could say. Emperor's face went completely red. He'd never been like this in front of anyone, not even Prince.

Emperor-"F-Fine."

Prince's ears perked up as he looked up to his older brother.

Prince-"Y-You mean it?" He looked at Emperor with cute eyes.

Emperor-"Yes, Prince. [Gabs his chin and pulls him closer and kisses him.]"

Prince corresponds to the kiss and melted to it. Their kiss lastes for a solid 15 seconds. Emperor licked Prince's bottom lip asking for an entrance. Prince blushed wildly and slowly opened his mouth a little bit nervously. Emperor sliped his own tongue inside Prince's cavity and swirled around his younger brother's tongue. Prince moaned and tried to follow his brother's tongue game.

Prince-"M-Mm~ Nh~ Mmh~ [Tries to follow the "game".]"

Emperor decided to change the normal tongue kiss to a french kiss. Both moaned as their tongue danced while mixing their salivas around. Both changed positions while still french kissing, Emperor being the top and Prince the bottom. I'm laughing while writing this lmao. Both pulled apart for the need of air. A string of saliva connected them. They panted heavily. Prince extended his arms and panted with excitement.

Prince-" *Panting* Nii-San, please make me yours~"

Emperor was really about to mark his little prince now without exceptions. Emperor slipped Prince's shorts and boxers off in one go. Prince was surprised by the sudden action. Emperor saw Prince's, already, 4 inch, erect member. Don't ask me how I know this info alright?🧐 Emperor also removed both of their shirts, now being fully naked and their clothes were scattered on the floor. Prince couldn't believe this. His dream was finally coming true. I know that this whole thing is fucked up but I don't care at this point. Emperor grabbed Prince's legs and placed them on his shoulders.

Emperor-"This might hurt. Are you ready?"

Prince-" *Nods* Please be gentle."

Emperor nodded and pushed the tip slowly.

Prince-"A-Ah!~ [Clenchs his hands with the bedsheet.]"

Emperor-" [Stays still.] Oh damn you're very tight."

Prince trembled a bit as he slowly got used to this new feeling. He moves his hips a little to let Emperor know he can continue. Emperor pushed gently half of his member.

Prince-"Nya!!~ Its so big!~"

Emperor had a red blush across his face by those words. He was getting seduced by his own "little" brother.

Prince-"P-Please go~"

Emperor started thrusting gently inside of him.

Prince-"Ahh~ Ah~ Nii-San~"

Emperor groaned. Every thrust Emperor gave he went deeper and deeper with every inch till its all in. Prince love this about feeling filled by his brother. He is so horny today.

Prince-"Mmm~ More~ Please~ I love this~ Ahhh~ Aah~"

Emperor-"Since when you became so horny?~ [Thrusts faster.]"

Prince-"Aoh!~ [Arches his back and his eye's pupils turned into a heart shape.] Like that!~ Nii-San!~ Aahh!~ Ahn!~"

Emperor-" *Groans* Fuck you're so tight~ [Licks Prince's neck while thrusting quickly.]"

Prince-"Ahh!~ Nii-San~ I love you!~ Ah!~"

Emperor-"Mm~ I love you too~ [Sucks and bites Prince's neck making hickeys all over the neck and shoulders.]"

Prince-"Ahh!!~ Nii-San!!~ Aah!~"

Emperor grinded his member trying to find Prince's sweet spot. Emperor grinded his member a few more time times and hit a very sensitive spot of Prince.

Prince-"Aaaaah!!!~ R-Right there!!!~"

Emperor licked his own bottom lip and thrusted roughly while hitting that sweet spot from Prince over and over.

Prince-"Aahah!!!~ Nya!!~ Ahhhhh!!!~ Anh!!!~ [His vision went blurry from all the pleasure he was receiving and sticks his tongue out.]"

Emperor panted heavily while keeping his balance from all the thrusting. He French kissed his younger brother again while still trusting roughly..

Prince-"Ahm!~ Ahh!!!~ [Pulls apart.] Nii-San I'm close!!!~ Aah!!!~ Nya!!~."

Emperor-" *Pants* Same!~ Ngh~"

Emperor gave a few more deep thrusts then busted his cum inside of Prince. Prince moaned loudly and cummed too and got both of their chests dirty with his cum. Both panted very tiredly. Emperor pulled out and settled beside him. Prince hugged his brother and set his head in his chest. Emperor corresponds the hug and kissed the top of his younger brother's head.

Emperor-"Goodnight my little prince."

Prince-" [Panting a bit tiredly.] Goodnight Nii-San."

Both slowly fell asleep.

The end~


End file.
